Best Friends Forever
by flinn
Summary: It's the annual F4 sleepover...


Movies, check. Chips, Check. Decorations...Check. Wonderful, everything was ready. Every inch of the Shinwah mansion glinted impressively with colorful lights as cooks prepared first class ramen to be served on golden platters.

Yes, the young master would be very pleased indeed, Butler Lee thought to himself happily.

BANG! A handsome hunk with black, luscious curls and a huge nose burst in hollering, "Ya! Where is the confetti? How can you forget something as important as confetti?"

"Sorry, young master!"

"Yes, young master!"

"Right away, Young Master!"

A great number of servants scattered around frantically.

Butler Lee chuckled to himself. It was the F4's annual slumber party that has taken place ever since the boys were little and it is not something to take lightly.

The doorbell rang, the confetti popped, and the party began.

XxX

"A rock?"

"Nope."

"How about a mountain?"

"Wrong again."

"Okay, Then a walrus. That does not move a lot."

"No wait, a sloth!"

"You guys are all hopeless, I'm obviously a lion."

Gu Jun Pyo, Woo Bin, and So Yi Jeong all stared blankly at Ji Hoo.

"Lions like to sleep in the sun a lot," Ji Hoo replied in defense.

"Right...Okay, I'm next!"

Woo Bin beheld his most frightening expression and ordered a make-believe army about.

"Oh that's easy," So Yi Jeong cried," Gu Jun Pyo's mother!"

"Ya!" Gu Jun Pyo yelled at Woo Bin, "I'm not the one with the mafia father!"

Woo Bin ignored this and shuddered. "I still remember the time your mother sent an army after us...the pillow fight was fun, though." He added as Gu Jun Pyo chucked a pillow at him.

The whole F4, in matching snuggies, were busily bashing each other with pillows when a young maid entered and placed a tray of ramen in golden platters and cleared her throat. "Erm, h-here is the ramen that you like, young master. I hope you all enjoy."

"Ramen served by such delicious-looking hands would surly be most appetizing." So Yi Jeong walked up to the maid, a flirtatious smile slowly spread across his face reaching his mischievous eyes. He took her hand and kissed it.

The maid stumbled out of the room bright red and So Yi Jeong turned back to the F4's disgusted faces. "What?" He innocently asked.

"Why do you _always_ do that?" Woo Bin asked in exasperation.

"Do what? I can't help it if I'm so irresistible." So Yi Jeong said while smoothing his hair.

"Creepy is more like it." Woo Bin shot back. The laughter from the three of them did nothing to cease So Yi Jeong's scowl.

After a while, So Yi Jeong stated, "This is childish, let's do something cooler, like go on the internet. I heard Youtube is really amazing"

"Tch. Shinwah owns Youtube!"

XxX

"Ya, do it right! You can move your heads' in synch, but you can't even dance to Shinee, my favorite Kpop group?"

"We just discovered Shinee!"

"And I'm so much sexier than them!" Gloated So Yi Jeong.

"I'm in a band."

"Sure, Ji Hoo, sure you are."

The great F4 were miserably copying Gu Jun Pyo's funky body rolls.

"Ugh, my poor ego!" So Yi Jeong cried out as he spotted a crowd of maids giggling by the doorway.

"It was already too big."

Ji Hoo received a kick from So Yi Jeong.

"Ya, that wasn't part of the dance!"

So Yi Jeong groaned, "Can't we just dance to SNSD, or something?"

" I prefer the ANJELL... or T-MAX," chimed Woo Bin.

The music wasn't playing anymore.

"Ya! Ji Hoo, what are you doing...Fanfiction?"

The rest of the F4 crowded around Ji Hoo and read in disbelief:

'_Ji Hoo and Jan Di were running towards eachother, arms outstretched-'_

"YA! Give me that." Glowering, Gu Jun Pyo added:

'**Jan Di passed Ji Hoo and jumped into Gu Jun Pyo's muscular arms.-'**

Woo Bin and So Yi Jeong exchanged nervous glances.

'_She pushed Gu Jun Pyo away and, not noticing that she stepped on Gu Jun Pyo's face, leapt for Ji Hoo-'_

_ '_**And pushed him into the sea!'**

Ji Hoo reached for the keyboard, but had his hand slapped away by Gu Jun Pyo.

**'Then, she went over to Gu Jun Pyo and apologized.-'**

_'That she loved Ji Hoo and not him!'_

Gu Jun Pyo looked at Ji Hoo and said under his breath, "you...really!"

Ji Hoo Smiled smugly.

So Yi Jeong and Woo Bin noticed the tension and frantically whispered amongst each other.

"This could get violent."

"Yeah, and we still need to watch a movie!"

When they looked back at the screen, Gu Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo were having quite a battle.

'**Gu Jun Pyo punched Ji Hoo.'-**

_'Ji Hoo punched back, harder, and Gu Jun Pyo was eaten by a shark.'-_

This had to stop. The 26th annual F4 slumber party was going to be ruined. So Yi Jeong and Woo Bin had to step in. They quickly logged into their fanfiction accounts (ImSoSexy93 and KickAss111), plugged their keyboards into the Shinwah super computer, and intercepted the fanfiction.

"Ya, Woo Bin, if we end with a 'happily ever after,' they have to stop."

"Right."

"Let's get typing!"

'**Gu Jun Pyo was so hot that the shark spit him out...Then, Ji Hoo exploded!'-**

** '**_**And they lived happily ever after.'-**_

The typing was growing more and more rapid.

'_Ji Hoo came back to life after striking Gu Jun Pyo with lightning.'-_

_**'And they lived happily ever after!'-**_

Woo Bin Looked up from typing. "Hey! So Yi Jeong. You've got to be kidding me!"

So Yi Jeong was busy writing his own fanfiction about how gorgeous he was when Woo Bin wrung him away, groaning.

'**Ji Hoo fell into a coma.'-**

_**'Andtheylivedhappilyeverafter.'-**_

_'Gu Jun Pyo had to take care of Ji Hoo in the hospital.'_

Before Gu Jun Pyo could react, Ji Hoo pressed ENTER.

Ji Hoo smiled nervously at the fuming Gu Jun Pyo and said, "Let's just watch that movie we watched 11 times before."

Woo Bin and So Yi Jeong were slumped over, sleeping.

"Or not."

Next morning

" OK, whatever we do, we don't tell any of our wives about this."


End file.
